unitedcommonwealthfandomcom-20200214-history
Commonwealth Executive Counsel
The Commonwealth Executive Counsel (CEC) is the largest permanent advisory counsel to the monarch in the United Commonwealth. The Instrument of Government establishes that the CEC has the right to be consulted and offer advice on prospective Royal Decrees prior to issue by the monarch, although the monarch is not obliged to consider their advice. It is then, de-facto, the primary assembly for legislative consultation and debate. Membership of the CEC is automatically conferred when an individual is granted an honour by the monarch althouth the honoured person is not required to exercise their right in the CEC. The CEC is chaired by the Lord President who is responsible for setting the agenda and the administrative functions of the CEC as an institution. Composition The CEC is not a career position, unlike the legislative analogues on the Old World. Membership of the CEC is, rather, an privilage afforded by honourable status and the majority of seat holders will have regular positions and roles in life. Membership of the CEC then is largely composed of business owners, the members of notable families, Crown Estate officers, Syndicate officials, Commonwealth Communion members, etc. Many seat holders will likely hire their own personnel to manage and administer their duties within the CEC and may appoint dignitaries to represent them in physical meetings. Procedure The CEC meets at Executive House in the Lancaster Ward of Vangaurd, Vouchsafe. The Chamber of Discourse is a large open room, with the members of the CEC sat in tiered hemispherical seats facing the head of the room where the monarch's throne is positioned along with the seats for thier Household and the Officers of the Crown. The meetings of the CEC are headed by the Lord President, whom is repsonsible for establishing the agenda prior to the meeting as-well as addressing the body of members on behalf of the monarch for the majority of the proceedings. Additionally, they are responsible for ensuring the Counsel procedure is followed as-well as maintaining the flow of discourse, and has the power to issue penalties or suspend the entire Session. Remit The CEC must be consulted before any new Royal Decree can be issued by the monarch so that its members can offer advice to the monarch on the merits and faults of any prospective legislation. Although the monarch is not obliged to consider the advice offered, most monarch's tend to consider the advice of the members if they can present good arguments. When prospective decrees are largely technical or specific in nature, the main counsel can refer the debating portion of the issue to one of the standing committees of the counsel. The standing committees are more permanent in nature and are chiefly comprised of experts in specific disciplines more able to consider the merits of a decree. The standing committees are typically invoked for complex technical arguments, health and safety legislation, etc. Factions The are no formal political parties in the Commonwealth, roughly analagous however are the factions. Recognised factions share a common ideology between their members and will likely act as voting-blocs on specific decrees - either to promote their ideological vision or to adversely affect any rivals. They meet informally, typically at private clubs or other gatherings outside of the CEC. Some recognised factions include: *Splendid League * Category:United Commonwealth Category:Government Organisations Category:Aristocracy